<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【祁张】玉兔捣药 by EglantineLoveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295554">【祁张】玉兔捣药</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou'>EglantineLoveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>张祁，但我打tag顺手了懒得改，极圈cp就不要这么讲究了吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁张</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【祁张】玉兔捣药</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“冷么？”<br/>
在扺掌的夜谈告一段落以后，张岱这样问。他坐在床尾，坐不住，于是手从薄衾里探进去，就触到冰凉的脚尖。他的手指伸展开来，手也是凉的，抵上了足心，反而感觉得到似有若无的温热。对方下意识地一缩，却被他从脚踝处拉住，甚至央求似的轻轻晃了晃。他抬起头，语调软得像这仲秋过去再过去的季节，带着阳春三月的明亮气息：“彪佳。”<br/>
祁彪佳也看他，眼里有月光。这是八月十五，月中何有？白兔捣药。<br/>
那首陈旧的汉乐府是怎么写的呢——吾欲上谒从高山，山头危险道路难，山兽援戏相拘攀。小复前行，传教出门来。门外人何求所言，欲从圣道，采取神药若木端……<br/>
玉兔长跪捣药虾蟆丸。<br/>
张岱的双膝落在祁彪佳腰际两侧，他俯下身来，唇舌接着指尖，触碰到温热的错觉，他的神色很虔诚，像是珍之重之地最后一遍点检他要研磨的仙药，最后终于将一条长路走到了尽头，气息灼烫的吻印上微冷的唇。<br/>
一切都是好的，忽然书生的手握住了玉杵，张岱或许比谁都清楚那只手纤细而修长的好看形状，更清楚执笔处磨出的薄茧，他不去看，不用看，已心知肚明。那只手本来应当握笔，甚或只适合握笔，连牵着缰绳都显突兀似的，此刻的动作便自然更有些生涩的拙劣，然而也只是这握笔的手使他忽然战栗起来。<br/>
原来药草香也可以是这样甜腻的么？兔子的眼睛红了一圈。他埋头在祁彪佳的肩窝里，锁骨抵着他的眉宇。他急促地呼吸，在喘息的不定的间隙里意识到其实那香气也是清冷的。往日祁彪佳常常病着，倚在榻上，用精致的细瓷碗勺，一口一口地抿深色的药汤或浅淡的粥。<br/>
他的身体还好吗——张岱的脑海中掠过这个问题，然而太不合时宜，他不该在此时想到这个，良药苦口，无论怎样的药，都理应透着微微的涩，但是他此时闻到的是那样毋庸置疑的清香，是寓山园一场温润的雨后细草间沁出来的嗅味，是将戏词里唱过的情情爱爱都剥离开后所剩无几的风风月月，所剩无几，然而已足够他们一晌贪欢。<br/>
张岱的手臂环到祁彪佳的身后去，触到一杆笔挺的脊梁，于是霎时间如同心底某一根弦被毫不留情地狠狠弹拨，他想到在皮囊之下，在肌肤之下，热的红的血，凉的白的骨，在这一刻似乎都那样近，近得让他瞑眩而几近崩溃与疯癫。是了，《尚书》里说，“药弗瞑眩，厥疾弗瘳”，没有此一刹那彻骨的心悸，他又拿什么去解入髓的毒。这一味药该是什么，龙骨抑或侧柏？<br/>
药当对症，若是安神或止血，恐怕救不了他，而这沉疴是怎么来的，其实那篇先圣文字里也早说得明明白白了，“若岁大旱，用汝作霖雨”——他是旱魃过处干裂的黄壤；那么祁彪佳呢，他也是这样看他吗？那么他非但是焦土，也是荒灾中饥渴的氓民翘首仰望的云霓，使得那等待的脖颈侧着，矫着，划出韧如琴弦或弓弦的弧线，白玉似的，却又自耳根下延蔓出一抹红，因而更像是瓷，泛出粉色，清绝，又艳。<br/>
大旱望云霓，等的是一场雨，作如狼似虎的猛药。<br/>
药杵伸进钵钵里面去，当最初的滞涩过去，便有汁液浸润了它，而后它开始一下又一下地捣动。倘若香气也有实体，此刻必然也在情难自已地微微颤抖，一边战栗一边用尽全力绷紧了腰身仰面起来平展开双臂抱拥，为找一个支点而环紧了另一个人的脖颈。这时候药杵在某一点上反反复复地研磨，那实在是要命的一点，然而说“要命”却又太过分，其实只是瞑眩，瞑眩得让人在清寂的寒夜想见隔世般的灯火城池，有满天的烟花炸开，连星星都引燃了似的。在这一方小小的热闹里，吐息混在一起，细碎的低吟在唇舌间交换，而后被拆吃入腹。<br/>
祁彪佳抬起头，嘴角衔着一缕光亮，唇也红润远甚于往常，他忽然泄了气似的仰躺下去，手还紧紧环着，这令张岱甚至可以用后颈的敏感描摹出腕子瘦骨伶仃的形状。<br/>
“真好，”他呼吸都不匀，一字一顿地，吐的是气音，“宗子，真好……我很想你。”<br/>
四目相对的刹那张岱只觉得砉然失守，一溃千里。他倏忽流泪，如同在别人的传说里听闻故乡溃破的城池。月光依然照进来，这已经是一年中最圆满最敞亮的时候，玉兔的眼睛红得好似桃花或相思豆的颜色，也像是要滴出血来。人们都说玉兔住在广寒宫里，荒无人烟，因而没有人知道他的日子都是怎么过来。何况传言从来都那样不可取信，甚至有人猜测玉兔就是嫦娥，碧海青天夜夜心，那么自然就更没有任何一个可以说话的人，高处不胜寒，真的，幽冷而寂寞。<br/>
他的手臂还是太过无力了，不能将四溢的药香全都拘束在怀抱之中再用力地摁进心口里去。高寒而荒僻的处境已经给他添染上风霜的痕迹，可是眼前的人还是一如往昔，有着温柔的眉目和气息。张岱还记得他们一同经历与品味过的红尘声色，然后那个人转身，世间种种全落成半幅山水玄远的画。看画的人那么多，人人都只看到弃若敝履的决绝，却只剩下一个不该再看的痴人看得懂五里一徘徊时的犹疑也那么好，他那么好。<br/>
风霜都不再能侵染他，他怎么能那么好。<br/>
这样的认知让张岱感到疲惫，他恨不能把那个人揉碎在自己的骨血里，可是他真的已经没有一点点力气，脊骨都软糯了似的，疲累得宛如垂垂老矣。他抻直颈子望着发红的耳垂而靠近，抿住，温热的，竟然像是在诱惑他咬下去，然而终究不忍心，是面对举世无双的珍宝，譬如绝代的细瓷，眼看是硬的，又唯恐它薄脆，唇舌触碰都不敢下力气。<br/>
“你不能再离开。”痴人已痴到了极致，哽咽得厉害，他在心心念念的眉眼间尝到自己泪水的味道，“你不要走。”<br/>
将心头血都化开的滑腻水声在广寒宫里逼出一点热，粘稠的，真切的，让人几乎以为能长长久久的。然而雨是要停的，终究不得不停，久旱之人望着的云霓总不能恒远。<br/>
祁彪佳叹了一口气，带着湿漉漉的、依然好到了极致的温柔。<br/>
“但愿人长久，千里啊……”他指指天上，“共婵娟。”<br/>
玉兔捣药之所以成为一个流传几百几千年的故事，大概还是因为，那药是捣不成的，服此药可得神仙，与天长生寿万年。<br/>
神仙在天上。<br/>
他不在了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
【梗源】<br/>
1.汉乐府《董逃行》有删节。<br/>
2.《尚书·说命》：若岁大旱，用汝作霖雨。启乃心，沃朕心。药弗瞑眩，厥疾弗瘳。<br/>
3.龙骨安神，侧柏止血，源百度。<br/>
 <br/>
尽管这个车本身不太real，时间点在张宗子写完陶庵梦忆前的中秋，祁世培走后的第十年。那时候的他们，一个独居山中如野人，另一个去到了风霜都不能侵染的地方。<br/>
然后（因为我想看哭唧唧攻所以）有春梦一场。<br/>
我没有写车的，烈士x遗民的组合让我哭唧唧只想抒情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>